


The Fall Of The Concubine

by EmmieyCathiey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieyCathiey/pseuds/EmmieyCathiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers had fallen, and Loki now rules the world. You are one of Loki's favorite concubines. Unfortunately for you, Loki's power is now being rebelled against and now your life is threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Desperate Escape

Y/N: Your name

E/C: Eye color

H/T: Hair type

S/C: skin color

F/C: favorite color

 

Chapter one: A desperate escape

Paris, France

You grabbed an overnight bag and quickly began to pack. You were packing to leave to save your life from radicals who wished you dead. Why they wanted you dead was because you are one of the many concubines of Loki Laufeyson, the man who took over the world and became its king. The radicals viewed you and your fellow concubines as traitors to the human race that deserved to die. The thought that people wanted you to die frightened you to your very core. As for your master, he was off in Scandinavia. He told you not to worry, but you couldn't help but worry. You knew that humans if banded together with a violent purpose could do a lot of damage.

'Don't worry (y/n), just pretend you're packing to go visit grandma and grandpa...” you thought as you quickly packed several outfits in the bag. Your eyes began to well up with tears as you thought about your grandparents. They lived in a brown house in the mid western United states with a large Fir tree in the back yard, along with grandma's kitchen garden, grandpa's giant shed and the swings that you used to spend hours on. Oh, how you wished you could be there! You longed to have one of your grandpa's bear hugs and to hear your grandma's soothing voice telling you it was all going to be okay and that she loved you. 

You then heard shouting from outside, and quickened your pace. The mob had come, they had come for not just your head, but for the heads of the young women that you have come to love as sisters, and they also came for their children that they had with Loki. Those children didn't deserve to die, the oldest was two and the youngest was born only a couple of weeks ago. Those babies were innocent, heck you and the other concubines were innocent to. You and the others had all been forced into being concubines. As you packed your toiletries into the bag you remembered the first day you had ever met Loki.

**Flashback**

You had been standing in line with your family for hours to present your gift to King Loki, the new ruler of the Earth. The gift your family was presenting was a few pieces of valuable jewelery. It wasn't much but your family wasn't super rich. 

“Finally! We're next! I thought we'd be in line forever!” Your younger brother exclaimed quietly as you made it to the entrance of the make shift throne room. The room was usually a drawing room to an old mansion turned historical site in your state.

“Alright, everybody be respectful and everybody remain calm and we'll all get out of this alive.” Your father said as your family entered the throne room. 

Your family slowly approached Loki on his throne. Like the rumors had said he was very handsome. His chin length black hair was slicked back, and he wore a green outfit that brought out his eyes. While your family walked with there heads down, you looked him right in the face and your eyes met. He gave you a surprised/interested look as he looked you down. Your family took a few steps closer to him.

“Stop; now kneel.” Loki commanded. Your family got on their knees their heads still lowered. Yours still was up and looking at him as you were on your knees. 

“Lower your head girl. A commoner like you is not worthy of looking me in the eye.” the raven haired ruler said coldly. Your mother forced your head down.

“Now that is settled. Present your gift to me.” Loki commanded. Your mother presented the offering to the new king. He examined the jewelry for a few moments, but then tossed it aside and sighed.

“Nice try, but no dice. Besides I see something I would like a lot more.” Loki stated, you felt his gaze on you, and you tensed up.

“What would satisfy you my king?” your father asked.

“I would like your daughter. The daughter that had the boldness to look me in the eye.” Loki responded with a predatory smile. You heard your mother gasp with fear, and then start to weep. She did not want to hand over one of her daughters. Your older sister put her arm around her. 

“Is something the matter?” the king asked.

“Sire please understand, what you're asking of us is something our family is not ready to do.” your sister explained calmly.

“Well miss, if your family values their lives, then the girl will come with me.” Loki responded.

“Why you..” your brother began, starting to stand up.

“Stop;” you stated pulling him back down.

“(y/n), what are you doing?” your father asked as you stood up.

“Saving our family. I will go with him. It would kill me to see you all die.” you said sadly looking back at your family.

“ There's a good mortal.” Loki said satisfied with what you had just done. Your mother began to sob. You stepped closer to where Loki was sitting and knelled before him.

“Sire, please let me say goodbye to my family before I leave with you.” you pleaded.

“You have five minutes.” your new master replied. 

You hugged your parents, and promised to write if you could. Then a Chitauri guard led you away from the room. You looked back at your family, pain etched in your face.

**END FLASH BACK**

Since then you grown to know Loki. You learned of his past, and how his adoptive father had lied to him for years, and you grew to pity him, and then you grew to love Loki. You were one of the few concubines that actually did. You packed the last few things in your bag, and then put your (h/c) hair up in a milkmaid braid and then put on a wig cap which was followed by a (insert natural hair color) wig. You picked up your bag and took off down the hall of the Tulieries palace. 

You then heard the shouting of the mob come closer to you. They had made it into the palace. You then heard the babies crying. You saw a window with a tree outside it and you took the chance to escape. You picked up a statuette and threw it at the glass pane. It shattered into a million pieces. You maneuvered your way through the broken pane and grabbed the closest branch to you and you carefully climbed down. Once you reached the exit you ran like your life depended on it. 

It was nearly dawn when you reached the seine river, and what you saw was horrifying. You saw the babies being thrown into the river like they were trash. You gasped and took off down an alley way. You were passing Place de la Concorde, and saw that the guillotine was back and working, and that your fellow concubines were being beheaded. You quickly passed by the scene and took off towards the outskirts.

When you reached the outskirts, you saw a man with a tractor trailer truck. You pulled out a money pouch and made your way towards the man. 

“Sir! Wait!” you called as he was getting in his truck.

“What do you want girl?” he asked rudely.

“I need to get away from Paris. How far can you take me with this amount of money?” you asked him you handed him the pouch. He counted the money.

“I can take you to Colmer. You will be riding in the back.” the man responded.

“Thank you sir! God bless you.” you said appreciatively as you got in the back. As soon as you gave the sign you were in the back of the truck. The man drove off out of danger, and away to a new life.


	2. A New Friend And A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make friends with the driver that saved your life. You learn that you are expecting Loki's child. Your new friend has to leave you in Colmar in disguise and among your enemies.

It had just been a couple of days since you left Paris with the truck driver. Life in the back of a tractor trailer was uncomfortable, but was better than being dead as far as you were concerned. You had come to learn that the man had packed all of his belongings in the back of the truck.

“Pardon monsieur, how come all of your belongings are in the back of your truck?” you asked him through an opening that connected the truck to the trailer.

“Well mademoiselle, I have had enough of the radicals in the city. I'm in no way a supporter of Loki, but what the radicals did to those children and girls was atrocious. I was already planning to move to rural Germany to help my ailing grandmother later on this week, but the events from a couple of days ago pushed me over the edge and made me leave. My grandmother will be happy to see my come early.” He replied.

“So you have no issue with the concubines?” you asked. You then suddenly began to feel nauseous. You grabbed an empty plastic bag and puked up your breakfast into the bag.

“No I don't.” your driver stated. When he heard you puke he got concerned, “Hey are you alright?” he asked you.

“I'll be fine. I've been having this small stomach bug for a couple weeks. I'll throw up, usually in the morning, but I'll be okay most of the rest of the day.” you explained.

“Hmmm..” the driver said suspiciously. 

You both drove in silence for about fifteen minutes but then the truck stop, and the back of the trailer opened up. 

“What's going on?” You asked as you shielded your eyes from the sun.

“I'm going to buy you a pregnancy test, you're going to take it and tell me who you are.” he said glaring at you. You looked back at him and got your first good look at him. He had a beige colored skin and dirty blonde hair. He was slightly overweight with a beer belly. 

“I'll tell you who I am when we are someplace private.” you responded as you got out of the back. The two of you went inside the convenience store and bought the test and some other provisions. You then went into the bathroom and took the test. You stared at the little stick with fear. You had made love to Loki many times during the last three months. It wouldn't surprise you if you had conceived, but you were scared. You didn't want some psychopathic rebel killing you or your baby. Your eyes blurred with tears as you thought of that scenario. 

You looked back down at the test. It was positive. You began to weep and hold your stomach.

“Hey are you ok?” the driver asked knocking on the door.

“I'll be fine.” You said throwing the test in the trash. You then washed and dried your hands, and walked out.

“It was positive wasn't it?” he asked noticing your tear stained face.

“Yes, it was.” You answered with a nod.

“You don't want the kid do you?” your companion asked as the two of you walked to the truck.

“I did want a baby. I'm just worried for his or her safety.” you responded.

“Ride up front with me. I have some questions for you.” he said opening the passenger side door. When you got in the questions began.

“First question, what's your name? You look familiar. I've seen you walk out of the reform synagogue every Saturday.” He said. You gave him an apprehensive look.

“You can trust me. Keep in mind why I left Paris.” he responded. You thought a moment, and decided to tell him the truth.

“I'm (y/n), I'm a concubine of Loki's and have been for a year and a half. The child inside me is Loki's.” you confessed.

“It's nice to meet you (y/n), my name is Pierre.” your driver responded with a smile.

“Nice to meet you to Pierre. You said you have seen me walking out of synagogue, are you Jewish also?” you asked.

“No, I'm an atheist. I was always having breakfast with friends at the cafe across the street. Have you been practicing reformed Judaism all of your life?” Pierre inquired.

“No, for most of my life I've been non religious. My family only went to Church on Christmas Eve and Easter. When I first came to Paris with Loki, I felt so alone. I saw a lot of the other girls in the harem drinking and getting high to suppress their feelings of fear and homesickness. I've never been into drugs, and I have always felt there was a higher power so I did research into different faiths.” you explained.

“Why did you pick reform Judaism?” he asked.

“It just fit my beliefs about certain issues like gay marriage. I'm a supporter of that. Also the fact that I have this in my life gives me hope that one day that all will be right again.” You responded. Pierre nodded approving your opinion on gay marriage.

“How did Loki react to you converting? He's supposedly a Norse God, so I'm sure he wasn't too pleased about your decision to practice your faith.” Pierre stated.

“No he wasn't. As for Loki being a God, I don't believe that's true. He is from another dimension in outer space. So I believe he's an extraterrestrial.” You explained. 

“I believe that.” Pierre responded with a smile. You smiled back and put your head up against the head of the car seat and fell asleep.

You were awoken with a gentle kiss on your lips. Your (e/c) eyes fluttered open, and you saw the face of your beloved Loki staring down at you. He had a rare gentle smile on his face.

“Good morning (y/n) how did you sleep?” Loki asked as he stroked your cheek.

“Loki? I thought I had lost you...” you said in a bewildered tone.

“So you had a nightmare then? Well I should help you feel better than.” your lover responded kissing you again. The two of you continued to kiss and caress each other. Loki stopped when you both heard little footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He sighed in an exasperated tone.

“What is it?” you asked him.

“Willow;” he replied as he sat up. The door to the bedroom opened and a small girl entered the room. She had Loki's curly black hair, your eyes and Loki's pale skin. She looked to be around four, she was precious.

“Good morning papa! Good morning mama!” She said happily as she hopped on the bed.

“Good morning Willow, where is your nanny?” Loki asked her.

“I ran away from her. I wanted to spend time with you and mama.” Willow responded.

“Well, today is mama and papa's anniversary. I need to have alone time with mama for a while. Mama and I will come out to play with you later.” Loki said kissing the small child's forehead. The door opened and a young blonde woman came in.

“Lord Loki, Lady (y/n), I'm so sorry.. Willow just..” she began.

“It is fine;” you told the nanny. 

“Come along Willow, let mommy and daddy have their alone.” the nanny said picking up you and Loki's child. Once they left Loki pulled you into his arms once again.

“I love you (y/n).” he said kissing you. You kissed him back. The beautiful scene then went black.

You awoke in Pierre's truck. The scene with Loki was just a dream? You couldn't believe it. It all so real, and so beautiful. You wished that Loki would just find you, and tell you he loved you. You wanted him to come in on a white horse and rescue you from all the danger you and the baby were in. You then felt hormones take over, and tears started to roll down your face.

“Hey (y/n), what's the matter?” Pierre asked hearing you weeping.

“I had a dream.” You replied through sniffles.

“ A nightmare?” he inquired.  
“No, it was a good dream. A perfect dream.” you replied sadly.

“Then why are you crying?” Pierre asked.

“It was about Loki. We were together, and we had a beautiful little girl. It was things as they should be, but I'm afraid they will never come to pass.” you replied forlornly looking out the window.

“Why do you think this?” your new friend asked as he made a turn on the road.

“Because of what happened to the others. I'm sure he knows by now that they are all dead. He probably thinks I'm gone also.” you said back sadly.

“Loki is a smart guy, I'm sure he'll figure out you're alive.” Pierre said trying to cheer you up.

“I wish I could send him a message telling him alright. I won't do it because I know it'll fall into the wrong hands.” you replied.

“You're probably right.” Pierre replied turning into an abandoned campground.

“I should have figured it was only a dream. Loki was way too romantic in the dream.” you replied.

“I'm going to set up camp here for the night. We'll get a map in the morning at the rest stop down the road.” Pierre said stopping the vehicle.

“Okay;” you replied sadly thinking of Loki.

“Cheer up; it's not good for the baby.” Pierre said patting your back. You nodded as you walked out to the back of the truck to get your luggage.

The next day while at a rest stop, Pierre came back carrying a flier, a troubled look was on his face.

“Pierre, what's the matter?” you urged as he got in the vehicle.

“(y/n) I need you to see this.” Pierre said a look of concern on his face as he handed you the flier. You took it and saw that it was a wanted poster for you. It specifically asked for your head to be brought back to the resistance movement back in Paris.

“What should we do?” you asked.

“Well, I'll drop you off in Colmar as planned, but now you must come up with a new name and identity.” Pierre said trying to keep calm as he started up the truck.

“Ok, I'll just come up with a new name.” You said.

“It'll have to be more than that. The name is just the beginning. Ever since Loki took over, all the records have been destroyed. I'm sure you remember how the world economy tanked right after the take over.” Pierre said. 

“Yes, everyone took their money out of the bank. After that the market crashed. All government files were destroyed also.” You recounted reminiscing about those chaotic times.

The two of you came up with an identity that seemed to be fool-proof. You were going to say that you were Pierre's cousin Camille from Quebec. You were pregnant with your first child, and you had lost your husband recently. You were staying in Colmar until your child was born because Pierre needed to prepare his grandmother's home in Frankfurt. The plan was put to the test when the two of you pulled up to a clinic the next day. Or what used to be a clinic.

“We should see if someone here will take you in. Medical care will be available to you and the baby.” Pierre said.

“How do you know? This could be a crack house for all you know!” you exclaimed.

“Stay in here. I'll go see what establishment is being run here. Do you know how to drive?” Pierre asked seriously. You nodded quickly in response.

“Good, if I don't come out of the clinic after an hour, I want you to drive to Frankfurt. When you get there ask for Ada Bauer. When you find her say our code word. The word is Lune Blanche. Do you understand (y/n)?” Pierre asked. 

“Yes I do;” you replied. You looked in the mirror and checked your wig as Pierre hopped out and proceeded into the clinic. You looked out the car window and took in the now tragic beauty of Colmar. The German styled homes still stood, for the most part, although a lot of them looked like they could fall apart at any moment. The cobbled streets were filled with trash and human waste. You could spy women dumping buckets filled with waste into the street. The smell was unbearable, it made you even more nauseous than you already were. You stepped out of the truck and opened a trash can and started to throw up like it was nobody's business.

“Hey are you alright?” you heard a male voice call out. 

“I'll be alright I guess just morning sickness.” you said as you lifted your head up. You turned around and saw the man. He was of olive complexion and had black hair and a sunken in face. When he looked at you, he gave you a suspicious look.

“Is something wrong?” You asked.

“You look like her.” the man responded with disdain.

“Who is her?” you asked with a slight nervousness in your voice. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out the wanted flier.

“You look like (y/n), a concubine of the tyrant Loki. The resistance in Paris slaughtered almost all of his concubines and bastard children, but a few escaped including (y/n)! These women who escaped are cowards who need to face the consequences for betraying the human race by fornicating with the enemy!” the man said his anger obvious.

“I'm not (y/n).” you lied convincingly. This wasn't good enough for the man however. He pulled out a knife.

“You lie!” he said as he put the knife to your throat.

“SERGE!” a woman's voice yelled. Your attacker put the knife down and looked to an auburn haired woman who had appeared along with Pierre.

“Suzette, my dear she is one of Loki's concubines! She must die!” Serge exclaimed.

“No she is not Serge. She is Pierre's cousin Camille from Quebec.” Suzette explained.

“How would she come all the way here to Colmar from Quebec?” Serge asked suspiciously.

“Refugees come in everyday thanks to private pilots.” Suzette retorted.

“How come she looks like that whore then?” Serge asked.

“She must be a doppleganger. I know Pierre wouldn't bring us one of the enemy.” Suzette responded with a smile on her face.

“You know this how?” Serge inquired angrily.

“He's my friend, and has been since we were children. I know you are jealous of the fact that he was my boyfriend, but I love you Serge.” Suzette said walking up to Serge and stroking your cheek.

“I suppose you and Pierre are right. This doesn't mean I trust her.” Serge said with a sigh as he glared back at you. Suzette gave her lover a peck on the lips and then looked at you.

“Camille, I would love it if you stayed with us at the clinic, but you have to contribute. Do you have any medical training at all?” she asked.

“No, but I can clean.” you responded. 

“Then you'll be a candy striper then. For your services we will provide a roof over your head until the child is born. We will also provide you transportation to Frankfurt also.” Suzette proposed.

“You are most generous. I will accept these terms.” you responded. 

“Excellent, I have been looking for extra candy stripers. I'll let you say goodbye to Pierre and I'll show you to your room.” Suzette said, a grin appearing on her face. She and Serge walked back into the clinic. 

“Good bye (y/n). It was a pleasure traveling with you my friend.” Pierre whispered as he hugged you. 

“Goodbye Pierre. I'll see you later.” you told him hugging him back. He let you go and got your bag for you.

“Do you want me to carry it in for you?” Pierre asked as you took the bag.

“I'll be fine. You have already done so much for me. What I want you to do is go to your grandmother and take care of her.” you responded with a smile.  
“Take care of yourself and the kid.” Pierre said as got into his truck. You waved back at him as he sped off out of sight. 

As soon as his truck was out of sight you walked in the clinic to meet up with Suzette. When she saw you a smile appeared on her face.

“There you are Camille! Come with me and I'll show you where your room is.” she said opening a door for you. Beyond the doors, there was a cement staircase.

“Usually the candy stripers live somewhere else in the city, but since you have no where to stay, you will stay in the room that was originally used for the residents.” Suzette explained as the two of you walked up the steps. 

The pair of you reached a wooden door that Suzette opened with a key. The room had a dirty tile floor and peeling wall paper. The furniture in the room consisted of a cot, a bedside table and a chest of drawers. There was also a small dusty bookshelf with medical books filling it.

“Here is your room. There is a bathroom across the hall that you can use. While you are working you will wear the Candy striper uniform that is located in your drawers. You will be awakened at dawn each morning to start your duties, and our clinic does not close until 11:00 each night. Our clinic is opened Monday-Saturday. On Sunday, we go to church. Do you understand?” Suzette asked. 

“Yes ma’am.” you responded.

“Excellent; you will begin work tomorrow. Today, I want you to get to know your surroundings so you do not become lost. Good day Camille.” your new boss said as she left you in your room. 

You looked around your room, you flipped through a few of the books on the shelf. You then opened up the drawers to look at your uniform. It was a dress that looked like it would go to your knees, it had red and white vertical stripes with sleeves that would reach your elbows. You then unpacked your belongings and looked around the rest of the clinic. Every conversation you heard made you even more nervous. The people were so hateful towards the concubines and those they deemed “unsupportive” to the resistance movement. This place was dangerous, but it would have to become your home until your baby was born. Then you could go stay with Pierre. You just had to count down the days until you could go away to complete safety.


	3. Mundane Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live undetected for a few months until you are exposed.

You were beginning to settle into your new life as a candy striper. It was exhausting,especially since you were pregnant and trying to conceal your true identity. You still dreamed that Loki would come rescue you, even though you had already reasoned that he wouldn't come. It still didn't stop you from dreaming. You were Cinderella waiting for her crazy Prince Charming.

You're days were now starting to become dull and mundane, and consisted of the following.

3:30 am: You wake up and quickly hop in the shower.

3:50 am: You quickly hop out of the shower and run back to your room.

3:55 am: Back in your room, you dry your hair with the portable hair dryer you had brought, and put your (h/c) hair in the milkmaid braid and under the wig cap.

4:10 am: You put on your candy striper uniform that was getting too small for you due to the fact your baby bump was getting bigger.

4:15 am: You put on your wig and shoes. 

4:20 am: You brush your teeth.

4:22 am: You go back to your room and make your bed, and tidy up your room.

4:25-5:00 am: You read and study the medical books in your room. You had figured that since you were working in a medical setting, you had to study up.

5:00 am: Suzette comes to tell you to come down to breakfast. She is always so happy that you are up and about.

5:05-5:45 am: You have breakfast with Suzette and Serge. Breakfast is tea with bread and butter. Suzette is friendly, but Serge is determined to try and expose you. Fortunately for you he hasn't managed to do so.

5:55 am: Your fellow candy stripers, the doctors and nurses have arrived to open up the clinic for service. 

6:00 am: Clinic is now open. You begin your rounds of cleaning, taking out the trash, and running messages back and forth throughout the hospital. 

12:00 pm: Lunch time. Lunch consists of a Tourte and a glass of water. The damn thing was so far from Kosher, but you had to keep up the guise of Camille for the sake of yourself and the baby.

12:30-6:00 pm: Back to work!

6:00 pm: Super time, a meal consisting of matelote and tea. 

6:30-10:30 pm: More work.

10:30-10:50 pm: Final rounds.

11:00 pm: Clinic closes at last.

11:10 pm: You go upstairs and brush your teeth.

11:12 pm: Once back in your room, you take off your wig and wig cap. You also undo your milkmaid braid.

11:15 pm: You put on your now too small pjs. Your bump peeked out from your t-shirt.

11:17 pm: you comb your wig out and put it back in its bag.

11:20 pm: you climb into bed and once your head hits the pillow, you are instantly asleep.

The only time your schedule was any different was on Wednesdays when the clinic closed at six pm. It closed because Suzette and Serge went to church on Wednesday, and of course since you lived with them you had to go with them. Of course Sunday was the day when you were in and out of church with Serge and Suzette. Today though, you were going to get a special surprise.

“Camille, I'm giving you the day off.” Suzette told you one morning.

“Really?” you asked trying not to sound too relieved.

“Yes, you're going to get your ultrasound today to find out the gender of your child!” Suzette exclaimed grinning.

“I do need you to do something for me though first.” Suzette said.

“Of course madame.” you replied.

“I need to take these used needles out to the garbage.” Suzette said handing you a bag filled with needles. The bag wasn't sealed properly 

You were walking down the steps to the dumpster when you heard footsteps behind you. You got nervous as you heard them come closer.

“Who's there?” You asked as you looked up at the shadowy figure at the top of the top of the stairs. The figure made its way down and the figure was revealed to be Serge. 

“Serge, what are you doing down here? Why are you following me?” you asked.

“Well Camille, or should I say (y/n), I've come to reveal who you really are.” Serge said glaring at you. He then began to circle you as lion would do it's prey.

“Who am I really Serge?” you inquired.

“You are a whore of Loki's. You are a coward who can't come to her death like a big girl. You are a traitor to the human race and to Christ himself. You abandoned Christ and your family to become a concubine and a Jew.” Serge said the hate in his voice evident.

“Do you honestly believe I went to Loki of my own free will? He would have killed my family if I hadn't gone with him!” You exclaimed. In response, Serge ripped the wig and wig cap off your head revealing your (h/c) hair.

“At last your true form is revealed (y/n).” Serge said pulling out a knife. You spat in his face. He turned away, and you took the opportunity to run. As you ran you slipped and the needles all fell out . You caught your fall, and you fell on your hands and knees. Your right hand, however landed in the needles. You heard Serge come up behind you. You tried to clench your fist, but you felt something prick your finger. You lifted your hand up and saw that one of your fingers had a needle covered with dried blood stuck in it. You quickly pulled it out and your finger started to bleed.

“There you are you little kike.” Serge stated. You turned over and kicked him in the groin.

“You little whore! You will pay for this he said turning around limping into the hospital. 

“SUZETTE I WAS RIGHT ABOUT HER! SHE IS (y/n)! YOUR ATHEIST SCUM EX BOYFRIEND BROUGHT US THAT WHORE!” He called into the clinic. You then got up and ran out the back gate, and into the alley. You needed to get to the church to claim asylum. You knew you had the right. Hopefully the priest would take mercy on you and your unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tourte is a pie that has ham or pork with bacon, eggs and leeks in it. So you can see why this would be against Jewish Dietary laws.
> 
> 2\. Matelote is a river fish stew cooked in wine sauce.


	4. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind priest has taken you in, and saved your life from an angry mob.

You were running as fast as you could to the church to claim Sanctuary. You apparently weren't running fast enough because you could hear a mob chasing after you. 'Damn it, he could get a mob together that quickly?' you thought as you turned a corner. 

When you turned, you saw the church. You ran to it like a kid runs for the ice cream truck. You made it up the stairs and made it into the door. As you closed the door, but as you did so, you saw the mob just inches from the steps. When you shut the door you ran to the altar, and got behind it. The mob soon came in. 

“SANCTUARY! I CLAIM SANCTUARY IN THIS CHURCH!” You screamed putting your hands out in front of you. When the majority of the mob heard that statement they stopped. Serge and Suzette still dared to approach you. 

“Sanctuary? You honestly are going to claim sanctuary in a church little Jew?” Serge asked laughing.

“I have the right to asylum.” You replied firmly. You then felt the baby kick for the first time. You placed one of your hands down to feel your bump.

“It's up to the priest to decide if you have sanctuary or not.” Suzette said. She then went out back to get the priest. She came back with an elderly man who looked startled.

“Serge, what is it? What is all this noise?” he asked noticing the mob that had crowded in his sanctuary.

“Father Bruno, this woman behind your altar is a concubine of Loki. She is carrying his child plus she wants to sanctuary in this church when she is a Jew!” Serge said in an outraged tone.

“I can see why she would need sanctuary.” The elderly priest replied in an exasperated tone.

“We can't have a whore living in our city. This traitor to humanity and her spawn need to die. They have no place in our world!” Serge declared. The mob agreed with him. You turned to the priest and got on your knees and gripped the priest's robes. 

“Please father! Please grant my child and I sanctuary!” You said tears flowing down your face. You buried your face in the holy man's robes.

“Young lady, get up.” The priest said in a kind voice holding out his hand to you. You took his hand and stood up. 

“Well, what is your decision?” Suzette asked.

“I am granting the young lady and her child sanctuary.” the priest said. The mob then began to talk amongst themselves, they were not happy with the priest's decision.

“Father you can't be serious.” Suzette asked. She was truly shocked.

“I am serious Suzette. Now I would like all who came here with violence in their hearts to leave this Parrish and repent. One who wishes death on an innocent and her child have sinned against the lord. You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves.” Father Bruno replied sternly to the mob. When the priest said this everyone filed out. Guilt on their faces, but they were only guilty because they had been caught.

“By tomorrow, we want you and the harlot out of Colmar, or we will murder you both.” Serge replied darkly. 

“Fine we will leave. We wouldn't want to be around the likes you anyway.” Father Bruno replied. Once Serge left, you hugged the priest.

“Thank you sir!” You said appreciatively.

“It was no trouble for me my dear. Now, where do we go from here? If we are not gone by tomorrow, then we are dead!” the priest said hugging you back and letting you go.

“Let's go to Frankfurt. I have a friend there.” you replied.

“Well then, Frankfurt it is.” Father Bruno said with a smile.


	5. Frankfurt And Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to become sick and your symptoms have nothing to do with your pregnancy. Loki is defeated by Thor and taken prisoner. You also meet a sibling of your fallen fellow concubine

You were sitting in the living room of Father Bruno's living quarters. You were rubbing your left shoulder due to it aching. You were also really fatigued, despite it being only four in the afternoon. You were sure it was due to the pregnancy. You then walked over and put some more of the lotion you had found in the bathroom on your palms. They had some sort of eczema on them you thought. It had begun to show up about a month ago and despite you religiously putting hand lotion on whenever you could, the affliction wouldn't leave your hands. As for your savior Father Bruno, he was on the phone with the hirearchy in Rome, and letting them know what had gone on, and that he had to leave to go to Frankfurt.

“Great, I'm glad you understand. Yes I will let you all know when I get there. Thank you, goodbye.” Father Bruno said. He then hung up the phone.

“I take it that's a good sign?” you asked.

“Yes, the church is allowing me to leave for now. They will of course investigate what exactly happened, so you will have to provide a statement.” Father Bruno explained.

“That's fine, will the people in the mob face any kind of prosecution?” you inquired.

“Well I think that's up to Loki right now. His rule is being challenged however.” the priest told you.

“Challenged? By whom?” you asked, it was bewildering to you that Loki would fall from power. No one on Earth had the power to challenge Loki and expect to come out victorious, let alone come out alive.

“He is beinng challenged by the orgnization S.H.I.E.L.D. They have restored the Avengers, and Thor is rumored to go and face him in battle.” Father Bruno said. You then started to weep.

“My dear, what's the matter?” the priest said wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

“I don't want to lose Loki! I don't want Thor to kill him! Loki is the father of my child, and I love him! I don't want to raise this baby alone! I love Loki more than anyone could ever know or understand!” you cried. You then cried on the father's shoulder like a baby.

“Hush now, it'll all turn out for the best. Remember that in both of our faiths the lord has a plan for us all. It's always a good plan.” Father Bruno said in a comforting voice as he pulled you into his arms. The hug helped you to calm down.

“Let's go on to Frankfurt.” You sighed letting him go.

“That sounds like a plan dear.” Father Bruno said with a smile as you two made your way out to the car.

“Father Bruno?” you asked.

“Yes (y/n)?” he asked.

“When we get to Frankfurt, I want to see a doctor. I need to know how the baby is doing, and I've been having symptoms. I'm sure they're nothing, but I want to know what I can do to make myself as comfortabe as possible while keeping my baby safe.” you requested.

“Of course, by the way, why Frankfurt?” your companion wondered out loud. 

“My friend Pierre and his grandmother live there. I was going to go there anyway after the baby is born.” you answered him.

“That's good that you have friends to help you. You will have much needed help to raise the baby.” Father Bruno replied. You smiled back at him. You then looked out the car window at the sunset. It was so beautiful with its reds, pinks, oranges and yellows. The first star came out, and as you stared at it, you closed your eyes.

'Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, grant the wish I wish tonight. Please, please, protect Loki, and let him live. Also, let us be together soon.' you wished. You knew it was childish to wish on stars, but it did give you some comfort. Hopefully fate, would grant your wish.

**Thor's POV**

Tromsø, Norway 

“Brother, you have some nerve coming back here to face me. Especially since I defeated you and your Avengers two years ago.” Loki said as he prepared to fight Thor again.

“Loki please, this has to stop. This rule of Earth, all it has done is destroy lives.” Thor pleaded.

“I don't care about the deaths of meager humans.” Loki replied coldly.

“Loki, your concubines and the children you've had with them are dead save for one.” Thor stated. Loki was stunned. His children dead? 

“What happened?” Loki asked. He still didn't believe Thor in the slightest.

“The Tulieries palace was raided by a resistance group. The children were thrown in the river and all but one concubine was beheaded.” Thor explained. 

“Which one escaped?” Loki asked.

“(y/n);” Thor replied. 

“Then the people of Paris shall suffer for murdering my children.” Loki replied. Thor then stepped toward Loki.

“No brother, you will stop this madness.” Thor said raising his hammer. Loki responded by striking Thor.   
The two then started to battle. Thor swung his hammer aiming for Loki's skull. This Loki was only an illusion though. In response, the blonde god became frustrated with Loki's antics

“Where the hell are you Loki?” he roared. Thor then noticed Loki behind a tree. Their eyes met, Loki then took off into the woods.

“Oh no you don't! Get over here and face me like a man Loki!” Thor exclaimed as he ran after Loki. The chase went on for about half an hour, but eventually Thor had Loki cornered.

“Loki, give it up right now.” Thor said panting.

“Never; you need to accept that you have lost and that I have won.” Loki replied through gritted teeth as he to panted. Thor sighed, he didn't like fighting Loki. It hurt him emotionaly to do so. He decided once again to talk to his brother.

“Brother, please just surrender now.” Thor demanded.

“Never;” Loki replied defiantly.

“You leave me no choice then.” Thor replied. The blonde god of thunder then punched his adoptive brother in the side of the head. Loki had no time to react due to the blow being so unexpected. He lost conciousness almost instantly. Thor caught Loki before Loki hit the ground. 

“I've captured him.” Thor called out into the darkness as he carried Loki's unconcious body out of the forest.

“You have, is he dead?” a young brunette woman said as she cautiously aproached Thor from her van. 

“No, I just knocked him out unconcious. Which is good, he needs to live so he can face Asgardian justice.” Thor replied as he checked his adoptive brother's pulse.

“Does this mean Earth is free?” the woman asked.

“Yes Jane, Earth is free.” The blonde replied.

“That's wonderful!” Jane replied with joy. 

“I just wish that I could have ended things more peacefully with Loki. I am a warrior, but it still pained me to have to fight my brother.” Thor sighed.

“You did what had to be done, let's take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Fury will be happy to know the mission has been completed.” Jane told him as she patted him on the back. Thor picked up Loki, and they all went back to headquarters.

They entered the headquarters, once the agents saw Thor carrying Loki in they cheered. The other avengers and Fury came down to greet Thor and Jane.

“Great job Thor!” Steve congratulated. 

“Yeah great job, you've liberated the Earth.” Hawkeye said.

“Yes I know.” Thor sighed.

“What's the matter with you? Don't tell me you feel bad about defeating Bullwinkle.” Tony asked Thor in a slightly mocking tone. 

“He's my brother, it was not easy to do.” Thor answered, glaring at Tony.

“I also saw that you used the information about (y/n) that I found out.” Fury stated.

“Remind me how you found out she was alive?” Natasha inquired.

“I found out from the Vatican. A priest in Colmar had granted her and her unborn child sanctuary. They are heading to Frankfurt Germany.” Fury said.

“Her unborn child? She's pregnant?” Thor asked as he handed Loki off to some guards.

“Yes, she is almost seven months in according to the priest I spoke to.” Fury responded.

“If she is, can my brother see her one last time? To say goodbye?” Thor asked.

“No, that would not be wise.” Fury responded.

“Loki is in my custody now.” Thor reminded Fury.

“Fine, I don't care what you do or where we send you two back to Asgard from.” Fury replied. He did not feel like arguing. Thor then walked away from the man, Jane following him.

“Don't you think Fury is right? Loki could escape!” Jane said.

“He won't, I'll keep a close eye.” Thor responded.

“Why do you want Loki to see (y/n) one last time?” the brunette asked.

“I'm not doing this for Loki, I'm doing this for her. I'm sure she will want to know the father of her child is alive.” Thor replied to his lover.

“How do you know she wants to see him? Their relatonship isn't like ours.” Jane said truthfully.

“When we arrive in Frankfurt, I will find her and ask her if she wants to see Loki. I did hear rumours that she was one of the only concubines that was in love with Loki.” Thor told her.

“Well Loki does need love, I hope for his sake she wants to meet him one last time.” Jane said.

**Your POV**

Frankfurt, Germany

Your journey to Frankfurt with Father Bruno was fortunately uneventful. The two of you had stopped for the evening at a small inn. The innkeeper, recognizing who you were, almost didn't give you a room. The father was able to persuade them, but the father had to pay twice as much for the two of you to stay there. When you woke up the next morning you felt awful. You didn't want to eat, the rash was stinging worse on your hands and your back and shoulders hurt worse than ever. 

“(y/n), your skin has a bit of a yellow tint to it. We definitley need to get you to a doctor.” Father Bruno said in a concerned voice. You rushed over to the mirror. He was right, your normally (s/c) did have a yellow tint to it. You started to become scared. Pregnant women definitley didn't get any type of jaundis.

With your new symptoms, you and Bruno drove quickly to Frankfurt. When you two drove through the city, you noticed that it looked similar to Colmar. The city was, however, less rundown. There was still the stench of human waste being tossed out windows, which was nauseating. The drive to the hospital was a bit more challenging because there were celebrations going on in the streets. This worried you. Thor must have defeated Loki, you worried that your child's father was dead. 

“Here we are (y/n).” Father Bruno said pulling into a parking spot.

“Okay, my back hurts terribly. I don't know if I will be able to walk.” You said as you unbuckled your seatbelt.

“I'll help you in.” the priest replied as you both got out. The two of you caused quite a stir in the hospital with you limping in, and with Father Bruno having to practically carry you in. Due to this, you were able to get into a room quickly.

“Guten tag, miss (y/n), according to my report I received. Your symptoms include severe back/shoulder pain, a severe rash on your palms, and a lack of an appetite. You are also pregnant. Is this correct?” a young male doctor asked coming into the room. You nodded in response.

“Alright, come with me, we need to run a few blood tests. Also we'll do an ultrasound to see howyour baby is doing.” the doctor responded. You nodded again, you were afraid to speak. When you made it down to the lab they drew your blood a few times, and then the exciting part came, the ultrasound. A technician came in with the city. She had a round friendly face, curley blonde hair and round blue eyes. She looked familiar. You then realized that she was the sister of one of the concubines! The concubine was named Adelheid, she was a sweet and kindhearted young woman. She was also very easygoing, and acted as a sister to many of the girls, including yourself. Adelheid was of course dead, but it comforted you to see her sister. Helga spoke of her constantly, her name was Margot.

“Your name is Margot?” you asked the young woman.

“Yes, that is my name. Do I know you?” she asked you, giving you a peculiar look.

“My name is (y/n), I am a concubine of Loki's. I knew your sister Adelheid.” you told her. Margot's eyes grew wide.

“You knew Adelheid?” she asked eagerly.

“Yes, she was a big comfort to the other girls and I. She was like a sister to me. I'm sorry that she had to die.” you responded remembering your late friend.

“Did she suffer?” Margareta asked as she unbuttoned your dress completely.

“I don't know, when I was passing Place de la Concorde, I just ran like hell when I saw the others getting beheaded.” you told her in an apologetic tone. You wished you could tell her what she wanted to hear, but you knew you were unable.

“Well I guess if she was beheaded she didn't suffer.” Margot sighed.

“Anyway, do you want to know the gender of the baby?” she asked you with a pained smile on her face.

“Yes of course!” you exclaimed.

“Alright;” Margot said putting the jelly on your stomach, and turning on the machine. The ultrasound was amazing. You're little baby was right there, and was so small. You were stunned that someone that small could make your belly so huge. 

“The baby is a girl.” Margot said a grin on her face.

“Just like I dreamed.” You responded blissfully. It was coming together, the dream you had about Loki and Willow, it was coming true. You could tell.

“Do you have any names picked out?” Margot asked you eagerly.

“I want to name her Willow.” you said in a sure voice.

“That's a lovely name. Oh and she seems to look healthy! She's a tad small though! Just eat more, and she'll be fine! Congratulations (y/n)!” Margot said happily. Then, the doctor entered the room, he had a serious look on his face. 

“(y/n), I have troubling news.” he said seriously.

“Is it about the baby?” you asked anxiously.

“No, it has to do with you. In a blood test, we discovered antibodies for Hepatitis C in your blood.” the doctor said.

“I...I have Hepatitis C?” you asked, your (e/c)eyes wide with fear.

“We'll have to give you another blood test, and scan your liver. With your symptoms, don't be surprised if it turns out your liver is compromsied and you have it chronically.” The doctor said as he walked out.

“I'm sorry (y/n)” Margot said sympathetically.

“What am I going to do?” you asked her, your eyes were swimming with tears, and you were frightened. You were almost as scared as you were when you escaped the Tullieres palace. 

“Well, you'll need to make an appointment for tomorrow and you will need a place to stay. You can stay with my boyfriend, his grandmother and I.” Margot suggested.

“I have someone I'm staying with. I plan on staying with Ada Bauer and her grandson Pierre.” You said to her.

“Pierre is my boyfriend.” She replied.

“When he dropped me off in Colmar, he didn't tell me about you.” You said.

“Well, we only started dating a couple of weeks ago.” Margot replied as she turned off the machine.

“Ahh, well Pierre is a nice guy. I'm really lucky to have him as a friend. He save my life.” You told her as you buttoned up your dress.

“How about before we head back to the house we go shopping for maternity clothes for you. I'm sure you haven't had someone do this for you for a while.” Margot suggested.

“I don't have any money...” you began.

“I'll pay.” Margot interrupted.

“You don't have to do that.” you said.

“I want to. Besides, the stores are probably having deep discounts today since Loki has been defeated.” Margot replied with a smile.

“Is he dead?” you asked anxiously.

“No... Besides, why are you worried? He took you from your family and made you his sex object.” Margot said. 

“Oh, uhhh...” you stuttered, your cheeks going red. You didn't want to say yes in case it got Margot angry at you.

“You're in love with him aren't you?” Margot asked, her blue eyes wide.

“I didn't say that.” you said with a slight mumble.

“It's ok if you are, you must have Stolkholm syndrome. You'll get over it.” the blonde told you reassuringly. You were tempted to argue with her, but you kept your trap shut. 

You said your goodbyes to the priest, and you set up a date to return to have further testing. When you were out with Margot, you got several much needed outfits and a new set of pjs. You both also got some things for the baby. You two also met up with Pierre.

“Wow, (y/n) you're really starting to show!” he exclaimed as he hugged you.

“I have two more months to go.” you answered back.

“Well, this is my Oma, Ada.” Pierre said showing you his grandma. She was petite, her white hair was up in a bun and she wore a floral print dress with thick glassses. 

“It's nice to meet you young lady.” Ada said in accented German as she shook your hand.

“It's nice to meet you to Madam.” You replied back politely.

“Well Pierre you told me this one wouldn't be coming until January.” the elderly woman said as she released your hand.

“You were found out weren't you?” Pierre asked turning to you.

“Serge unmasked me, and tried to get a mob to kill me.” You explained with a shudder.

“That son of a bitch. I'm sorry I left you there. I thought Suzette could do something right for once, and keep Serge in check. I was wrong nd I almost had you killed.” Pierre said putting his face in his hand.

“Pierre, it's okay, a Catholic priest saved me and brought me to the hospital.” you said reassuringly.

“Oh did he now? See Pierre, even though you screwed up by trusting that idiot Suzette, little miss concubine got a priest to save her. Who knew that a Catholic priest could do something right?” Ada said patting her grandson on the back.

“I love you Oma.” Margot said as she laughed.

“Whatever Margot. Now children, let's get on home. The little pregnant on needs to rest so the bun in her oven can come out healthy.” Ada said as she led the three of you home.

“Yeah (y/n) will need all the rest she'll need for her tests tomorrow.” Margot said.

“What tests? She was in the hospital all day wasn't she? You weren't screwing around all day, were you Margot?” the elderly woman asked.

“No I wasn't! (y/n) and I found out the baby was a girl! She just has to get a few moore tests to see if she has chronic hepatitis.” Margot said. 

“(y/n), you have hepatitis?” Pierre asked, his face was filled with worry. 

“They found the antibodies in my blood, the doctor said that since I have the symptoms that I more than likely have it chronically.” You said with a sad look on your face.

“Well, you'll find out in the next couple of weeks. We're here for you though.” Pierre said as he wrapped his arm around you. Margot did the same thing, and for the first time in a long time, you felt secure despite all of the drama in your life.


	6. Meeting Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a test to see if you have Hepatitis C. You also meet Thor and Jane.

You were at the small farm that Pierre's grandmother owned. It was basically a larger farmhouse (about four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms) fifteen minutes outside of the city. The only thing that was really farm like about the property was the large amount of land. The land was a good two acres with a forest on the age of the land. There was also a chicken coop with six hens and a rooster. There was also a small barn where a couple of goats and a cow lived. The tools used to maintain the land were also kept there. There was also a kitchen garden where vegetables and herbs were grown. You loved it, the second you arrived there. It was quaint and quiet, just like your grandparents' home was.

On the morning of your appointment, you were in your warm, snug bed, dreaming away. That was all about to change.

"(y/n)! Get your ass out of the damn bed!" Ada shouted as she pulled the covers off your bed.

"Mrs. Bauer, my appointment isn't until 9:00, it's 5:30.." you said sleepily.

"Well, you have to help on this farm! I'm not going to work you like a slave, but you do have to help out around here. Come on downstairs and have a nice tasty breakfast. Also, call me Oma." the old woman said taking your hand and sitting you up.

"I'm not all that hungry..." you mumbled sleepily as you got out of the bed and stood up.

"Nonsense! You're pregnant! Of course you're hungry! You have to fight your suppressed appetite for the baby's sake! How about this, you go feed the animals, that'll help you work up an appetite." Oma Ada suggested.

"Yes, Oma." You replied sleepily as you pulled out some of your new clothes.

After you put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pullover, you went outside to feed the animals. It wasn't too difficult thankfully. Margot then came out and told you that Ada had made you a breakfast she thought you would like. You made your way into the kitchen. On the table was an omelet, a whole red apple, a giant blueberry muffin and a serving of Rösti.

'Wow, oh my God... So much damn food...' you thought as you stared at the plate of food your mouth wide open in awe.

"Oh good, your mouth is open! That must mean you're hungry!" Ada said as she shoved the muffin in your mouth. You then took a bite out of the muffin. After you swallowed that bite you cut into the omelet.

"Oma is this Kosher?" you asked noticing that there was meat in the Omelet.

"Of course it is! What I put in the omelet is turkey bacon, turkey sausage and soy cheese! Also in the Rösti I put Turkey bacon, onion and soy cheese. Eat up!" Ada replied. You began to eat the omelet, it was really good. You decided if you were going to eat all of anything, that the omelet would be the thing. It had lots of protein, and you figured that would be best. Once you finished the

Once you finished the omelet, you decided to finish the muffin. The apple and the Rösti would be too much for you. Your submersed appetite was preventing you from eating anymore.

"Ada, do you think that I could finish this later?" you asked. Ada turned around and gave you a confused look.

"Bad question;" Pierre whispered.

"(y/n), that's a ridiculous question! If you save the food for later than it won't be fresh! I tell you what, I'll cut up the apple and give you some of this Nutella to dip it in. Margot introduced me to this, it's hip with all the young people and I can see why! It's very delicious, and it gives one an excuse to have chocolate for breakfast!" Ada exclaimed as she put Nutella in a bowl, and set it on the table. She then took up the apple and began to cut it into slices. You then took a few bites of the Rösti, which was good, but you were stuffed. You gave the rest to Pierre, who ate it quickly while Ada's back was turned.

When Ada finished cutting the apple, and placed the bowl on the table you unwillingly took a slice and ate. You thought you would burst. Margot then came in from her chores.

"Yum Nutella!" she said getting an apple slice, dipping it in and eating it.

"Not for you. It's for (y/n)." Oma said.

"Oma, if she eats too much she'll puke. Let us all share, and besides you'll have supper." Pierre said.

"Fine, you three can share. Oh, and Pierre, I know you ate the Rösti. Don't forget that I have eyes in the back of my head." The elderly woman said as she sat at the table with her own breakfast.

After the meal, you changed your clothes for your appointment and drove off with Margot to your appointment. The commute there was about an hour. It would have been a rather boring drive if it weren't the fact that Margot was a fabulous conversationalist. You learned more about Adelheid, and you discovered that she was able to be herself despite being a concubine of Loki's. Maybe that's why she was one of Loki's favorites.

"Margot, did you know the doctor that ordered me to be tested?" you asked.

"I know him, not too well though. His name is Leon Strauss, he keeps to himself. He's very dedicated and honest. When he has something to say he's says it to the point. He's currently in residency to become a hepatologist." Margot said as she turned into the city.

"Could I trust him?" you inquired.

"I don't see why not. You need to relax (y/n). You're out of danger, and besides the people who truly want to see harm come to you are slim to none. I believe the reason why the people of France were so against the concubines and Loki was because it was all in their face. It was all in their capital city... Still doesn't excuse what they did though. The bottom line is that you need to relax. I sense you becoming more and more paranoid, and that behavior is not good for Willow." Margot explained seriously. You could only nod in response. She was absolutely correct. You were constantly looking over your shoulder as of late, but you had good reason to fear. You weren't exactly the most popular person in the world as is, but if they found out you were in love with Loki, that would make it worse.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. When you both reached the hospital there was a huge crowd in the parking lot.

"Oh come on people!" Margot said with frustration as she began to honk her car horn at the crowd. Luckily people made way for Margot due to her shouting and cursing at them in German. You slightly cowered in your seat. When you guys parked in a spot, Dr. Strauss was right outside, "Road rage at this early Margot?" he asked.

"Good morning to you also Leon. What's with the crowd?" She asked as you both got out of the car.

"Thor and his girlfriend Jane Foster are outside the hospital." Strauss said simply.

"Thor is here?" You asked with a false smile.

"Yes, he is up front and asking for you." Strauss said pointing to the lobby. You quickly separated from the two of them and quickly fought your way through the crowd.

Thor and Jane were standing by the front desk talking to the receptionist who was very starstruck. "You..." You said darkly to Thor as you walked in. You said darkly to Thor as you walked up to him. He turned around to face you and he smiled, looking happy to see you. Jane and the receptionist noticed the dark look you were giving Thor and looked warily at you. You reached your hand up and tried to smack Thor for hurting Loki, but to your surprise, he caught your hand and shook it.

"You must be (y/n). Nice to meet you." he said happily. You stared back at him with a mixture of shock, anger and frustration on your face. You wanted to right there demand where Loki was and if he was safe, but you didn't want to give away your feelings.

"It's nice to meet you to Thor." You said with a grimace.

"So (y/n), I hear you are here for some tests?" Jane said awkwardly.

"Yes, why else would I be in the hospital?" you asked just as awkwardly.

"Ok, enough useless chit chat (y/n), you'll have more time to talk awkwardly later." Dr. Strauss said as he and Margot walked in.

When you all made it back you noticed that Thor and Jane had followed you back. "Is there a reason why you both are following me?" you asked defensively.

"Well, I'm following because I support you. I do care for Loki, so therefore I care for his offspring." Thor said.

"What happened to Loki? Is he alive?" you asked.

"Yes, he's alive. I only knocked him unconscious. He is being held in the jail in Frankfurt. I would ask that you don't spread this news around. I don't want a mob coming after him, and serving their own type of justice. He must receive Asgardian justice." Thor told you.

"I won't tell, my lips are sealed. What would Asgardian justice entail?" you inquired.

"Whatever my father Odin says." Thor replied. His answer didn't reassure you at all.

"From this point on I will be needing (y/n) alone. The rest of you wait out here." Dr. Strauss stated as he opened an exam room door. He went in first and threw you a night shirt.

"You will go in first and change. Knock when you are ready for me to enter." Strauss said as he led you in.

Changing was a bit more difficult than you expected. You could hardly get your pants off and tieing the back was near impossible. When you were done struggling and the gown was on. You knocked on the door and let Strauss know you were done. You sat back down on the exam table and waited for him. He came back in with a blood pressure machine, a scale and some tape measure.

"Before we begin, I'm going to ask you some questions. Some might be uncomfortable, but I need you to answer honestly. I will not personally judge you for your answers." he said.

"First question, do you take any prescription medication?" he asked.

"No." you replied.

"Do you or any of your family members have liver problems?" he inquired.

"Yes a great uncle of mine does due to alcoholism." you replied. He made some notes on a clipboard.

"Does your mother have hepatitis c?" he asked.

"No she does not." you said.

"Have you ever gotten any tattoos?" he asked.

"No, I have no tattoos." you responded.

"Have you ever gotten any piercings?" he asked.

"Yes, I have three piercings in my ears." you replied showing him your ears.

"When did you get these piercings and where?" he asked.

"My first piercing was from when I was a baby, and they were done at a Claire's when I was two weeks old. My second was when I was fifteen at the same Claire's, and the last was on my eighteenth birthday at an Icing." you explained. Strauss took notes.

"Are you or have you ever been an alcoholic?" he asked.

"No, I'm not and never have been an alcoholic." you responded.

"Have you ever been on dialysis?" he asked.

"Nope;" you responded.

"I was told you worked at a clinic in Colmar for several months. During your time there, were you ever exposed to bodily fluids such as blood or stuck your finger on a dirty needle?" he asked.

"Yes, I have stuck my finger on a used needle on accident." you answered him.

"Have you ever done drugs that require needles?" he asked. You froze, you couldn't answer him. You had shot up heroin with a Russian girl a couple years ago when you first became Loki's concubine. On the night you had shot up with her, she had overdosed and died.

"I need an answer." he told you seriously.

"Fine, I shot up Heroin once! I was stressed when I first became a concubine. A Russian concubine named Valireya who was a drug dealer gave me some of her heroin to shoot up with. When we shot up she took too much and died. Loki was furious." You told him quickly.

"An answer at last. Ok, do you have HIV/AIDS?" he asked.

"No I do not." you said shaking a little. You hadn't told anybody about that night ever. When Loki asked you about Valireya's death, you told him you weren't there despite the guards telling him you were.

"Have you had any other sexual partners besides Loki?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, one during the summer when I was eighteen. The other one was a high school boyfriend." you told him. After that, he gave you a routine physical exam. You were a tad underweight for your condition.

"Now I need to take some blood from you. I'm going to leave and allow you to change, knock when you're done. I will then take you to the lab." he said getting up.

"Why do you need my blood?" you asked.

"I'm going to run a few tests. One will check your liver enzymes, another will be a Hepatitis C test. The third will see if you have the virus inside of you. The last will see which genotype of the virus." he told you as he walked out. You struggled again to change your clothes. You then knocked on the door and Strauss led you down to the lab. You also discovered that Thor and Jane were waiting outside the room.

The giving of your blood wasn't too much for you to bear, although Thor tried to hold your hand and reassure you it was going to be alright. Strauss told you that the Hepatitis C test would be back in twenty minutes. You, Thor and Jane decided to have some lunch in the cafeteria.

"What were the blood tests for?" Jane asked.

"Hepatitis C." you responded.

"What is that?" Thor asked.

"Hepatitis C, is a serious condition that affects the liver. In chronic cases, it scars the liver which leads to Cirrhosis which can lead to liver cancer or death." Jane said seriously.

"Well, she probably doesn't have it chronically. I mean chronic cases are rare in this isn't it?" Thor asked.

"Seventy five percent of people who get this have a chronic case." Jane said sadly shking her head.

"What about the baby?" Thor asked.

"There is a five percent chance the baby will get it." Jane said. Thor nodded and continued to eat. After a few minutes of eating in silence, a young male intern came up to your table.

"Are you (y/n)?" the intern asked.

"Yes;" you responded.

"Dr. Strauss wanted me to tell you that your test results are ready. Follow me please." he said. The three of you followed the intern in silence.

"Here we are." the intern said showing you guys into a small office. There sat Strauss, a serious look on his face.

"Take a seat." he said reffering to a worn leather couch.

"The results of your test came back. The Hepatitis C test was positive." he said.

"What does that mean?" You asked as you sat next to Jane.

"It means you have been exposed to the virus. It'll be a couple of days before the others come back. I'll give you a call when I get them." Strauss said. You nodded and got up to leave.

"I want you to view this as a blessing. It's better to know now when you still have time to treat yourself, then to find out when you're sick and dying of liver disease in a hospital bed." Strauss called. You walked out of the office with Thor and Jane.

"What am I going to do?" you asked them.

"You will do whatever the doctor tells you." Jane responded.

"Would you like to see my brother? To tell him about the baby and your diagnosis?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I would love that very much." You said smiling at Thor.

"Let's see what Strauss says about the diagnosis. I think you should tell Loki if you have Hepatitis." Jane said.

"You're right." you said nodding. You were at least happy that you would see Loki in a couple of days.


	7. Goodbye Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally see Loki and finally get your test results back.

"You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to watch me die?  
I just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love. came to say goodbye love, goodbye.  
Just came to say......... goodbye love goodbye love came to say goodbye love, goodbye. just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love  
hello disease." Mimi Marquez

A couple of weeks after your appointment, you received the call that would turn your life upside down. It had began as a normal fall day, Ada woke the house up at five to help around the house and farm. You and Pierre were in the middle of feeding the chickens, when Ada called you in.

"What is it?" you asked her.

"Dr. Strauss is on the phone, your test results came back and he wanted to tell you them himself." the elderly woman replied handing you the phone.

"Hello?" You said into the phone.

"Good morning, I take it I'm now speaking to (y/n)?" Strauss asked.

"Yes this is she." you said as you sat down at the kitchen.

"Your test results came back and they are not good at all." the doctor told you.

"I have it don't I?" you asked.

"Yes you have it, but there is good news. You have a common genotype of the disease. This will be good in helping you find a treatment." Strauss said.

"What about my baby?" you asked fearfully.

"She does have a chance of contracting it. The odds are in her favor for not getting it due to the fact that you don't have HIV. So her chances are 0-18 percent, which is slim to none." Strauss replied. 

"That's great." you responded. 

"I think that you should go to a support group. It'll help you get in contact with people who are experiencing similar things that you are. In Frankfurt there is a support group for people with Hepatitis and HIV/AIDS. Would you be interested in going to their meetings?" your doctor asked.

"I guess I could go to a meeting." You told him.

"Excellent, going to these meetings will help." Strauss responded.

"Margot told you that I needed to meet more people didn't she?" you asked him.

"Heh, as a matter of fact she did, but I always refer people to support groups if they have an illness like you do." the doctor responded.

"I'm scared." you confessed with a sigh.

"You have every right to be scared. Be thankful that you know now when you can treat yourself. If you keep a healthy lifestyle and take your meds, you'll be healthy for a long time." he told you.

"What about when I become worse? What then?" you asked him with apprehension.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. Usually a liver transplant is needed if you get severe liver disease or liver cancer." he told you.

"I have to go Leon, thank you for letting me know." You responded as you hung up. You then put your head down on the table and wept. You knew that Leon would do anything in his power to keep you healthy, but you were still scared to death. There were voices in your head telling you what a fool you had been for taking heroin with Valeriya. That you were a slut for having sexual partners before Loki, and that you were an idiot for getting two more piercings in your ears. 

"(Y/N) what's wrong?" Ada asked as she sat by you and put her arm around your shoulders.

"I have it. The tests came back positive!" You cried throwing your arms around the elderly woman.

"Oh, (y/n) I'm so sorry." she responded as she held you.

"I'm so scared." you told her as tears ran down your face.

"Can't you get treatment?" Ada asked you.

"Yes;" you answered.

"Well that makes it a little easier. Leon is a smart man, I'm sure he will find an excellent treatment for you. How about I make you an excellent breakfast this morning. Would you like that?" Oma Ada asked.

"I would love that." You replied letting her go. Ada got up and began to cook some blueberry pancakes.

"Now, tonight Thor and Jane are supposed to be over for supper?" she asked you.

"Yes, we're going to discuss a time when I can go see Loki. He should know about Willow." you told her.

"Ahh, you are also going to tell them about your diagnosis and Loki as well?" Ada inquired as she began to cook the pancakes on the stove.

"I think it would be good to let them know. I just don't want to upset Loki. He's probably so alone and scared right now." You said sadly thinking of your love.

"(Y/N), he's a grown man, he deserves the truth. If he had something like this, wouldn't you want him to tell you?" Ada asked you.

"Yes I would want to know." you confessed with a nod.

Your day went on as it would usually, you mostly just rested while Margot and Pierre went to work. Ada did anything she could to make you comfortable. At around 4:30 that afternoon, you got ready for Jane and Thor's visit. You changed your clothes and then helped Ada set the table. At 5:15, Thor, Jane, Margot and Pierre were there. 

"Hello (y/n), it's good to see you again." Jane said with a smile as she and Thor made it into the house.

"Yes it is great to see you, how is the baby?" Thor asked.

"She's good, she's just doing her thing. You know, developing into a person." You said patting your stomach. 

"Did your test results come back?" Thor asked as everyone took a seat in the living room.

"Yes they did come back." You said.

"Well what were they?" The muscular blonde man asked. You sighed. Margot looked at you, you could tell that Margot knew and wanted you to tell them. You took a deep breath.

"The tests came back, and they were positive." you said sadly. Thor then sighed.

"Will you die?" Thor asked you.

"I'm mortal, of course I will die. Hopefully my doctor will find me a treatment that will help me live healthily for a long time." You explained to him.

"What about the baby? Will she get this horrid disease?" he inquired with concern in his voice.

"There is a 0-18 percent chance that she will contract this." You told him.

"What if the doctor can't find a treatment for you?" the young blonde male asked.

"There are other options besides medication. I will of course keep a healthy diet, exercise and never drink alcohol or eat any food cooked with alcohol. After Willow is born, I plan on making a will that'll explain what I want to happen to her if I should die before she legally becomes an adult." You told him. 

"Please don't say that you'll die before Willow becomes an adult." Pierre said.

"Why not? I need to be prepared. I fear the disease I have, I truly do. It'll take a while, but I have to accept that my days are numbered." You told him, your voice was laced with tartness.

"Hey, we're all concerned here. We just don't want you to be negative." Margot said as she took Pierre's hand.

"I'm not being negative! I'm being realistic! I'm not like Thor who will live through millennia after millennia!" you exclaimed.

"Do you think you will live to see Willow grow up?" Pierre asked. You responded by shrugging your shoulders.

"Do you think Leon is not a good doctor or something?" Margot asked, you noticed the frustration in her voice.

"I didn't say that! You seem to have forgotten that I already have symptoms! Usually people don't get symptoms until things are really wrong with their liver." You snapped back at her.

"Ok, let's just calm down. Margot, I think (y/n) is right in her view. I also think it is wise of her to make this will. It could be that she lives for decades, but something tragic could happen as well. It's always good to be prepared." Jane said calmly. Margot nodded at her.

"I have dinner every one!" Ada called. Everyone went to dinner in silence. The tension over the situation could be physically felt. Even during the dinner, no one spoke.

"Alright, what happened while I was preparing supper?" Ada asked.

"Nothing Oma." Pierre lied.

"I know that's crap Pierre. What happened?" Oma asked again.

"I swear Oma, everything's fine. We're just quiet because the food is just so good." Pierre told her.

"Pierre, just tell her that I got upset with (y/n)." Margot said, an apologetic look on her face.

"Why did you get upset with her Margot?" Ada asked.

"I thought she was being negative about her diagnosis. She was talking about making a will of what her wishes would be if she were to die before Willow became an adult, and about death.... I just got scared." Margot confessed.

"Well that's ok to get scared. I'm sure (y/n) is even more scared than you are, but she needs to do what she has to do for Willow. You wouldn't want Willow to end up as a ward of the state if something were to happen to (y/n)?" Ada asked the young woman.

"No, I would hate it if that happened." Margot responded.

"Now, apologize to her." Ada said. Margot got up from her seat and put her arms around your shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for getting upset with you." she said sincerely. 

"I'm sorry for getting you scared." you responded.

"We're cool?" she asked.

"Of course." you replied with a smile.

The meal went on well. Ada flirted with Thor, which amused everyone and you were able to eat a decent amount of food. You needed to see Loki. He had to know you were okay. As Thor and Jane left you stopped them.

"(Y/N) did you need something?" Jane asked you.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if I could see Loki." you asked them.

"Of course. I just need to talk to Fury to see when a good time would be." Thor told you.

"Fury? Who's Fury?" You asked him.

"Nick Fury is the boss of the Avengers. He's kind of the one who's behind Loki's capture." Thor explained sheepishly.

"That son of a bitch." you muttered.

"(Y/N), he's the reason you are free to be a human being instead of a concubine." Jane told you.

"Are you stupid or something? If I felt like that I wouldn't have asked to see Loki. I love him, and the fact that this Nick Fury person is keeping me away from the man I love is crap. I should not have to make an appointment to see Loki!" You said coldly to Jane.

"(Y/N), if we let anyone just come see Loki some crazy person could come in and kill him." Thor explained to you. You sighed with exasperation, but unwillingly agreed to Thor's terms.

On the first weekend of December you were on the way with Pierre to visit Loki. The day was crisp and cold, but the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the blue sky. The wind was also at bay today which made the day feel a lot warmer. As you and Pierre drove through the city, you noticed that it was back to as it was three years ago. This made you smile, and you felt optimistic. When you both pulled up to the police station, you saw Thor and Jane talking to a bald African American man with an eye patch. That man had to be Fury. You shot a death stare at him as Pierre parked the car. Fury looked at you, but was not in the least bit shaken by the evil look you gave him.

"(Y/N), please be nice to Fury. I know you hate him, and want to give him a customized ass whooping, but you have to be nice to him. There are people in life that piss you off and you want to give them what you think they deserve, but you have to just not kick their ass. So please just take a deep breath and be cool. Remember he controls if you can see Loki." Pierre told you. You did as he said and took a breath. It took the edge off your frustration, but you were very unhappy. The two of you got out of the car, and went to meet up with the trio on the stairs.

"Good morning (y/n)." Jane said smiling at you.

"Good morning Jane." You said shooting the brunette woman a smile.

"Good morning, you must be (y/n)." Fury said to you.

"Why yes I am (y/n), and you must be Fury." you said with a slight coldness. 

"Yeah, You're here to see Loki?" he asked you.

"Yes I am here to see the father of my baby that you and all your little goons are holding captive." You said with a fake smile.

"Watch the attitude." Pierre whispered to you.

"You said to refrain from kicking his ass, not to be a smart ass to him." you whispered back.

"If you're done acting like a middle school girl, I will take you to see Loki now." the agent said going into the jail. At this statement you quickly changed your tune, and followed him in. Pierre, Jane and Thor stayed behind and began to converse with each other.The jail was clean, but it wasn't very bright. The only light came from the fluorescents in the ceiling. The floor was white tile and the walls were white cement. 

'My poor Loki.' you thought as you looked around the place.

"Alright (y/n), I will take you to see Loki. Now, I will be monitoring the visit for your safety from a separate area. If Loki tries any funny business, I will remove you." Fury told you seriously as he led you down one of the halls. It didn't please you that he was going to monitor you like a babysitter, but it was what you could get, and you decided to deal with it.

Loki was located in the back of the jail. Fury knocked on his door, "You have a visitor." he said as he opened the door. Loki was sitting on the bed in his cell. He looked up and saw you. His eyes went wide with surprise and excitement.

"(Y/N), is it really you?" he asked with disbelief. Fury then shut the door behind you and left.

"Yes, it is me Loki." You replied with a smile. He then got up from his bed and hugged you. 

"I'm so relieved you're alive, and you're with child?" Loki asked noticing your baby bump.

"I am with child. I know the gender also." You told him with a grin. Loki then kissed you.

"Please sit with me. Tell me all about our child." Loki said leading you to the bed. 

"The child is a girl, and I have picked a name for her. Do you want to know what I have chose for her?" You asked your lover.

"Pray do tell." Loki said as he placed his head on your shoulder.

"I decided on the name Willow. The name came to me in a dream." you told him.

"Willow, that's a pretty name." Loki said as he stroked your baby bump.

"I also have something to tell you." you said seriously.

"What is it?" Loki asked noticing your tone.

"Do you remember when Valeriya overdosed and died?" you asked.

"Yes, how could I forget? A few of my guards noticed that you were there when she died. You told them that you hadn't shot up. Are you about to tell me that you lied to them and to me?" Loki interrogated as he sat up. A frown was now on his face. 

"Ummm... I..." you began.

"Tell me now (y/n)." he demanded.

"Yes I did! That's not the only thing I wanted to tell you." you told him anxiously.

"What else is there?" Loki asked through gritted teeth. You could tell his anger was rising.

"A couple of months ago, I began to fall ill. I went to the doctor here in Frankfurt, and he diagnosed me with Hepatitis C." You confessed.

"How did you get this?" he asked you.

"I don't really know. The majority of people who get it don't know how they got it. It could have happened when I got any of my piercings, from one of my two exes, or when I got stuck by a used needle in Colmar, or that night with Valeriya. I don't know!" You explained.

"So what's Willow's chances of getting this disease? I swear (y/n), if my daughter gets this because of your foolishness than I will never forgive you." Loki said, his anger was seething.

"It's a less than twenty percent chance that she will get this." you told him hoping he would be calmed.

"That's still a chance. How could you put yourself in this situation?" Loki interrogated.

"Put myself in this situation?! Are you kidding me right now?! This was not my fault!" You snapped at him.

"Not your fault?! That is about the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! You were the one who shot up with that junkie Valeriya and then lied about it! You were also clumsy enough to stick yourself with a needle. Also you had to sleep with two men before me, and one piercing wasn't good enough for you!" Loki yelled. You began to cry.

"Tell me, in your faith, does your God give you a license to be a damn idiot?" Loki asked in a condescending way. At this insult you slapped him.

"How dare you insult my faith!" You shouted at him.

"How dare I? How dare you behave so irresponsibly and put Willow in danger?!" Loki exclaimed.

"Irresponsibly? I was young, I didn't know any better!" you shouted back.

"That is the most absurd thing ever! You had free will! You could have said no to Valeriya and to those other boys! I'm sure if Adelheid were alive she wouldn't be in this situation!" Loki said.

"How the hell do you know that?" You asked outraged.

"Because unlike you and a lot of the other girls, Adelheid had common sense." Loki retorted back coldly.

"Are you calling me stupid?" You asked him through gritted teeth.

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"That's enough." Fury said coming in the door. You looked at him with desperation. Despite how angry you were with Loki, you wanted to stay and work things out with him. 

"You two are done." Fury stated again grabbing your arm. You shook his arm off, but he grabbed your arm again.

"I'm not done with him." you said to Fury.

"You are now." Fury responded as he gripped your arm and dragged you out of Loki's cell. You looked back at Loki. He didn't look angry at that moment, but he still looked upset. You assumed from his facial expression that he felt the way you did about the situation.  
When you made it out of the jail, Fury finally let you go. When you saw Pierre you ran into his arms and sobbed. "Hey, what happened?" he asked you. You shook your head no in response. 

"Do you want to go home?" he asked you. You nodded in response.

"When is Loki going back to Asgard?" Pierre asked Thor.

"I'm taking Loki back this upcoming Friday." Thor responded.

"Thank you, we'll see you and Jane later." Pierre said as he lead you to the truck.

When you got back home, you were filled with many negative emotions. You were sad because Loki was leaving. You were grieving the life you and Loki could no longer have together. You were also rather angry at a couple of people. You were angry with Fury because he was controlling you and what you could do. You were angry with Thor because he put Loki in the situation he was in. You were also angry with Loki because he had been an ass to you. You also felt envious of Jane. She of course would have to say goodbye to Thor on Friday, but she got to have Thor with her every day until then and it pissed you off. You needed Loki more than she needed Thor. You were the one that was pregnant, not her! 

"So how did it go?" Oma asked as you both entered the house. You shot her a glare, ignored her question and went upstairs to your room.

"Excuse me young lady I asked you a question!" Oma called after you as you proceeded to go to your room.   
You went inside your room, slammed the door and lied down on your bed. You heard footsteps coming towards your room, but you didn't care. You then heard the door open and you saw Ada, and she looked rather peeved.

"You have a problem or something?" she asked you. You just stared at her and ignored her question.

"Hello? I asked you a question! I expect an answer! Did your mother not teach you to answer questions you're asked?" Ada asked you as she got in your face.

"Get out of my face Oma." you said as you put your pillow over your face. 

"No I will not get out of your face until you tell me what's wrong." she responded snatching the pillow away.

"Loki and I had a fight, and before we could work it out Fury took me out of the room." You told her.

"Is that all?" Ada asked.

"The fight was ugly." you continued.

"What was the fight about?" Ada asked.

"My diagnosis, he said it was my fault that I have hepatitis." You explained to her as you sat up.

"I'm sorry he was a jack ass. I never liked him anyway." she confessed to you.

"I still like him." you responded back.

"How come? He was completely out of line. Is it because he's cute or something?" the elderly woman asked you.

"No that's not all of it. I think that it might be my fault I got sick, I made a lot of mistakes throughout my life that could have led to this." You told her sadly.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Loki should not have jumped to conclusions and started judging you." Ada said. 

"I love him Oma." you told her. Ada then face palmed.

"Your baby daddy is a punk ass bitch. He is in trouble because he acted a fool and now he as to face the consequences and you need to move on with your life." Ada advised.

"I want to move on, but I want to love Loki to." you said, your eyes then filled with tears. Ada then gave you a hug.

"You poor little love sick thing. Bless your heart." Ada stated as she patted your back. She then left you alone in your room. 

The next week was really difficult for you. Thankfully Pierre agreed to drive you to say goodbye to Loki. That day the sky was grey and cloudy and it had gotten considerably colder since the last week. As you went through the city, you saw people preparing for the holidays and Christmas carols being played. You also saw the happy faces of the people, how you longed to be among them! You felt you had no reason to be happy though.

"Are you feeling any better (y/n)?" Jane asked you as you and Pierre got out of the car. You shook your head no. 

"Thor told me what went down. I'm so sorry it didn't work out. I know that the men we love don't get along, but that doesn't mean we can't. I consider you a friend. I'll be heading back to America Monday, do you have any way I can contact you?" She asked you.

"Yeah, I have Facebook and Skype." you told her. You two exchanged information and hugged each other.  
Thor and Loki then came out. Loki was handcuffed and had a muzzle across his mouth. They had chained him up like an animal and it broke your heart. 

"LOKI!" you called as you walked over to the pair. Thor stopped walking. When you made it to Loki you took his hands into yours and looked into his green eyes.

"Loki, I really hated what you said to me last week, but I wanted to let you know that ek elska þik." you told him sincerely. He looked surprised that you would say that to him, but he looked sort of glad that you did. You kissed his forehead and went back to Pierre and Jane. Jane then said her goodbye to Thor, and went back to the group.   
Thor then stuck his hammer in the air and then a flash of light appeared from the grey sky. It enveloped Thor and Loki for a split second, and then they were gone. 

"Goodbye Loki, goodbye my love." you mumbled.

"Come on, let's get out of here and get a bite to eat." Pierre suggested.

"Yes, definitely." Jane responded. You walked over to the spot where Thor and Loki disappeared, and just stood there numb. 

"Hey, it'll be okay." Pierre said as he put his arm around your shoulders. He then led you away back to the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ek elska þik means I love you in Old Norse.


	8. Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to your first meeting of the support group.

On Tuesday night you heard the phone ring. Jane had gotten on a plane to America yesterday morning. Before she got on the plane, Jane had promised you that when she got home, she would call you. 

"Hello?" You said as you picked up.

"Oh hi (y/n)!" Jane responded. Her voice sounded joyful.

"I see you made it home safely." You assumed.

"Yes I did, the flight was good. I would have called sooner, but I had to catch up with my family and friends. I haven't seen them for.. Oh my God.. I haven't seen them for years. It was so great to see them all again. You haven't seen your family for a long time, have you (y/n)?" she explained.

"No I haven't seen my family. I have my parents, my brother and sister and our cat." You explained as you thought of them with tears coming to your eyes. 

"Well, I'll see what I can do to find them and get them to you." Jane told you.

"Ok, thank you.. I'm going to go to sleep. Thank you for everything Jane." you told her, a weak smile coming to your face.

"It's no problem (y/n), take it easy ok? I'll talk to you soon!" Jane said as she hung up. You hung up as well, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. As you got ready, you began to feel jealous of her again. It seemed as though she had it easy compared to you. She was healthy and had her family. You didn't even know if your family was alive. 

"How was your chat with Jane?" Pierre asked as you finished brushing your teeth.

"It was fine." you said simply as you rinsed and spat in the sink. You then rinsed the sink.

"You don't sound happy. What's up?" he inquired.

"To be honest I feel like crap, and not just physically. Jane has been an amazing person and I appreciate all of her love and support, but I'm jealous and I feel bad for feeling jealous." you confessed to him.

"Well your jealousy is understandable. I'm sure once we find your family you'll feel better. Keep in mind, she has lost Thor. He and Loki are on Asgard right now as we speak." Pierre explained.

"I know, but Thor can come back. Loki will probably be executed." You replied sadly. You then looked down with a sad expression.

"(Y/N), look at me." Pierre requested. You looked up at him, tears were glistening in your (e/c) eyes.

"Even if it comes to pass that Loki does die, it's not the end of the world for you or the baby. You have me, Margot, my grandmother and Jane. Pretty soon, we will find your family. I know we will." Pierre told you reassuringly. This cheered you up and you gave a small smile. 

"I'm going to head down to my place. Remember, Margot and I are down the road." Pierre said as he walked out.

"Pierre, wait." You said.

"Yes?" he said as he stopped and turned around.

"Will you and Margot be Willow's godparents? If God forbid something happens to me before she becomes of age, I want you both to look after her. You guys are two of the few that I know I can trust." You requested.

"It would be an honor to be her godfather. I'll tell Margot when I get back. I'm sure she would love to be the godmother." Pierre responded. A warm smile was on his face.

"Thank you." You said in an appreciatory tone.

"It's no problem, goodnight (y/n). You will need your sleep. Tomorrow night is your first meeting." he told you.

"Okay, goodnight Pierre." You told him. After the hug, he let you go and walked out again. Before he disappeared down the stairs he turned and waved at you.  
You gave him a wave, shut your door, and then went to bed. As you slept though you were tormented with nightmares of not being 

It was the evening of the first meeting of the support group and you were nervous about what people would think of you. You were also tired because of your pregnancy and the fact that one of your nightmares woke you up at two in the morning and you were unable to go to sleep. Hopefully they wouldn't hate you on the spot for being a former concubine. Pierre drove you to the building the meeting was being held at. It was a community center in a rather sketchy part of town. Lots of graffiti was on the neighboring building and on the building itself. There were the sounds of police sirens in the distance and trash bags were floating in the breeze. The area made you rather nervous and you were glad Pierre was by your side. 

"I'll be in the area. Call me when the meeting is over. I'm not particularly fond of this part of town." Pierre told you.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour." You said as you gave him a hug. When he left to go to a small restaurant across the street, you took a deep breath and went in the building. You saw signs that pointed to the direction of the meeting and you were thankful for them because you would have surely had gotten lost in the maze of rooms in the center. 

You finally made it to the meeting room. The room's walls were painted white and in the center of the room were several chairs arranged in a circle. 

'Crap, I have to sit by someone.' you thought as you took one of the seats. Soon several people filed in. The first one that came in was a well dressed blond man, but his face looked tired and he looked ill. The second person was a relatively young Korean man with glasses, he had some jaundice like you had. Another man walked in behind them was an African man who was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. The other two members that walked in were women. The first woman looked to be in her mid-twenties and she had wavy brown hair and wore a maxi skirt and a t-shirt that was under a cardigan. The other young lady was in her teens, she had blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing a graphic print sweatshirt and ripped jeans. 

"Are you hear for the meeting?" the blonde man asked you.

"Yes I am." you replied as you looked up at the man with nervousness in your eyes.

"Excellent, we have another new member everyone." the blond man said as a smile appeared on his face. Every other member besides the teenage girl gave a smile. You assumed that the teenage girl was the other new member.

"Alright let's take a seat everyone." the blond man said. Everyone took their seats in the circle. The brown haired woman sat to your left and the Korean man sat to your right. 

"Good evening everyone. We have two new members, what we will all do is stand up, introduce ourselves and give a brief account of our lives and how we ended up in this group. I will go first since I am the leader." The blonde man said as he stood up. Everyone gave him their undivided attention.

"My name is Albrecht. I am thirty-nine years old, I was born in Munich. Twenty years ago, I came out of the closet as gay. The response from my family was 50/50. Some of them were supportive and gracious, but others were not. Nevertheless, I had to move out of my home that I shared with my parents. For a couple of months I traveled across Germany and some o the bordering nations for odd jobs and a place to live, I was sleeping around with all kinds of men every month, a lot of the time I didn't even know their names. It was a fun life, but it was very unstable and dangerous. When I was twenty-one I woke up in a ditch half naked and violated. I had no idea how I had ended up there. While I was in the hospital I met my current partner Franz. He was one of the first responders that saved me from the ditch. Also while I was in the hospital, I was diagnosed with HIV/AIDS. It was 1994, so the diagnosis was a death sentence. I was given medication and told to go about my way. Franz was my only solace at the time. Without him, I would have killed myself. I started this group ten years ago, and it has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life." Albrecht said.

"I suppose I will go next." The brown wavy haired woman said as she stood up. The groups eyes went to her next.

"My name is Magdalena. I am twenty-five years old. I grew up in Berlin, my household was dysfunctional. My father was abusive physically, and he molested my older brother and sister. My mother was abused by him as well and was to afraid to report him to the police. When I was twelve I ran away to prevent myself from being molested. I ended up becoming a prostitute. During my time as a prostitute, I shot up heroin to numb my emotions. When I was sixteen, I became very ill. By some miracle I escaped the brothel I had become imprisoned in. I made it to a clinic where I was diagnosed with HIV/AIDS. I was moved to a halfway house in Frankfurt where I met Albrecht. I was the first teen to join the group in 2005." the woman explained. She then sat down. The teenage girl then stood up.

"I'm Kamilla, I'm seventeen. I was born and raised in Frankfurt. My life was relatively normal until the rise of Loki. After that, the world fell apart. It was not all Loki's fault. Once he took over, every nation rejected him. Every media outlet told the common folk to rise up and defy him. People stopped paying their bills and taxes, so all the plumbing and electricity went out. All government assistance was stopped due to lack of funding. A lot of people lost their jobs, and pulled all of their money out of the banks causing another depression. This caused crime to go up. I became involved in this crime wave by becoming a drug dealer to support my family. During my time as a drug dealer I met a young man who became my first love. This love was very controlling and violent. He was at first overly protective, when Loki came to Germany looking for more concubines in his harem. He hid me. He then cut me off from my family. He then took over my business and stole my money. He then began sleeping around with other girls. When I confronted him he hit me. I threatened him with the police, but he threatened to kill me. For the rest of Loki's rule, I was isolated from the world and locked in my then boyfriend's basement. When the reign was over, my boyfriend was shot dead. At the time I thought I had the flu. I was near death until a Christian missionary group from Britain came and found me in the basement. These good Samaritans paid my medical bills, and when I was diagnosed with HIV/AIDS, they bought me enough medication to last me a year. When I left the hospital, I was placed in Foster Care because it was found out that my parents died. My foster parents found out about this group and made me come." the young teen explained. You gave a wary look towards Kamilla, would she hate you because you were a concubine? Concubines seemed to be the bane of everyone's existence. 

"Young lady, I'm noticing the look you are giving Kamilla a wary look. Why is that?" Albrecht asked.

"It's.. It's because I'm the reason for her suffering..." you said in a sheepish voice.

"No you are not." Kamilla said rudely. 

"Now, now Kamilla. Please be nice;" Albrecht told the teen.

"How about you tell us your story." the Korean man suggested. 

"Alright I will..." You began as you stood up. The room fell silent and you cleared your throat. 

"My name is (y/n), I was born in America and I'm twenty years old. My life before 2012 was normal. Right before Loki's takeover I was a student at a local University, I was a rather poor student because I partied way too much for my own good. The semester ended early because of the takeover and I went back home. On September twentieth 2012, I met Loki. That day my family were there to offer up a tribute to him along with all of the people in my area. My family's tribute was some valuable jewelry. Loki did not want the jewelry, he wanted me. He told my family that he would kill them if I didn't go with him. When I first got there, I met Valeriya, she was a Heroin dealer from Russia. She persuaded me to get high with her one night. That night though, she committed suicide by speedballing. I tried to save her, but failed. When Loki asked me about the incident, I lied and said I had only discovered her body. I also found God after living in Paris for six months and I converted to Reform Judaism. Over the next year I got closer to Loki, and please don't judge me for this, but I fell for Loki. He told me of his past, and how his foster father Odin emotionally abused and neglected him. I felt pity. Last year, was the purge of the concubines. I refused to sit and wait to die, so I packed the essentials and escaped. I met my friend Pierre and we drove to Colmar. Pierre tried to have me live with his ex and her psychopath boyfriend. I lived under an assumed name to hide my identity. I was eventually found out and was almost murdered. I was rescued by a priest who brought me to Frankfurt. I first went to the doctor and found out my baby was a girl and that I have chronic Hepatitis C..." you said as you began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" The Nigerian man asked you.

"Because I let my daughter down! I've let everyone down. When I told Loki that I had Hep C, he went off on me. Later that week he got taken away. I told him I loved him and he looked remorseful. Then he was gone." I explained.

"He went off on you because you got sick? Did you tell him that the baby has a really low chance that it will contract Hep C if the mom doesn't have HIV?" Magdalena asked.

"I told him, but he still went off on me and insulted my faith." You said sadly.

"Then you don't need him." Magdalena said plainly.

"What?" asked.

"You heard me, you don't need him. If a man insults your faith and makes you feel bad about being ill, then you need to move on from him." the brunette said simply.

"He's my child's father.." You replied.

"That really doesn't matter. You need to find a good male role model for your child." Magdalena advised.

"Well, I do have a godfather." You told her. 

"Good, that's who should be your baby's role model." the other woman answered you with a smile. 

"Well, let us go on with the stories." Albrecht said wanting the meeting to move on. You agreed with him. You didn't want to just have it be all about you, and even though you knew that Magdalena meant well, you thought she was being a little intrusive.

"How about I go next?" the Nigerian man asked.

"Go ahead;" you said as you looked at him intently.

"My name is Abe, I am twenty-nine years old and I am from Nigeria. I was born in the port city of Lagos. I've always had HIV/AIDS, I contracted it from my mother in the womb. I lived in Nigeria until I was twelve. My family and I went to Germany because the healthcare was better here than back in Nigeria. When we first arrived here in Frankfurt, my mother became very ill. She was diagnosed with AIDS. When I was seventeen she passed away in a hospice care facility. I joined this group because I felt alone. I had no one I could relate to. I feel like I family here, you all are not related to me by blood, but I feel like you all are a part of my family. So with that being said, welcome to my family Kamilla and (y/n)." Abe explained. 

'Wow, Abe is great. He is so nice, and he welcomed me into his family. He doesn't even know me. I do wonder though, will my child watch me die when she is very young?' you thought to yourself.

"I will go next if you are finished Abe." the Korean man stated.

"By all means, go ahead my friend." Abe said smiling at the man.

"Alright, hello fellow group members, my name is Seung Hae. I'm twenty-two years old, I was born on Baengnyeongdo Island in South Korea. My mother died of Eclampsia, so I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle on the island. My uncle was a fisherman, and my aunt was a housewife. Life was pretty much lovely despite the fact that I had, and still have Hepatitis B. I would spend my days at school, and I loved to take pictures of the local wildlife. This all changed when I was in my second to last year of school. One day my uncle my uncle went missing while on a daily fishing trip. After he had been missing for about a month, my aunt concluded that he had been kidnapped by the North Koreans. She isn't alone in this belief, there have been quite a few people that say that the North Koreans kidnapped their relatives to turn them into spies. My aunt was at first like every other family who had lost a loved one. She protested, she put up facebook pages to get people aware, and she even put protests on change.org to get the South Korean government to do something. They did nothing. My aunt then went crazy and she held up a bank on the main land. At her trial she was proven to be insane, and she was locked away in an asylum in Seoul. After that I decided to leave and study here in Germany. Like (y/n), I was studying at a University. I was here in Germany, when Loki took over so school closed. I became sicker during Loki's rule. It was hard for me to get medication I needed. When I would go and request it, people behind the counter refused to give it to me because I was foreign and not of German origin. I would show them my student visa and this doctor of mine would sometimes come with me to show the pharmacists that I did have Hepatitis B and that I was at a great risk of dying because of my disease. They still wouldn't give in. I then became really sick, and I was in the hospital for three months. After my hospitalization, my doctor Leon Strauss recommended me to this group. I've been here a few months and it's great." Seung Hae said. 

"My doctor is also Leon Strauss." You told him.

"Ah, what a coincidence. I take it he recommended you to this group as well?" Seung Hae responded.

"Yes he did, and I am glad I came." you said with a smile.

"We are to." Albrecht said smiling.

"Really?" you asked.

"Of course, we don't care if you were a concubine. You're just as human as anyone else. Anybody else who told you differently had their mind twisted by resentment and pain." Abe said. 

"Well how about we end it here today? How about we all go out for a milkshake?" Albrecht suggested. 

"I don't think I will be able to this time. My ride is waiting for me." You told them.

"We'll see you next time?" Magdalena asked as she buttoned up her coat. 

"Yes, this was really awesome. Can I have your phone numbers?" You asked. Everyone said sure and gave you their numbers. 

You all walked outside, where Pierre was waiting for you. The crisp winter air hit your face harshly. You shut your eyes for a brief second, and looked on at your world. The street was the same as when you entered, but it didn't seem as intimidating. You looked up at the sky and you could see the stars and the nearly full moon. You said goodbye to your new friends and got into Pierre's car.

"Did you enjoy your meeting?" he asked you.

"Yes, I did. I made new friends and I feel like a have a group I can connect with." You told him. A smile on your face. It seemed like your life was starting to become somewhat normal. As you went home you could feel your body relax, and you began to doze peacefully.


End file.
